There is a critical need for a high efficiency, low mass, survivable space power system of the order of 5-50 KW electric, for satellites and other space based platforms. Recognizing this need, guidelines and theoretical performance objectives were developed for an Advanced Hardened Solar Space Power system.
Ideally, The system should provide 2 to 10 KW electric power to a generic spacecraft or satellite. It should be upwardly scalable to 40 KW electric for future applications. Survivability under extreme conditions, including enemy threats such as laser, nuclear or kinetic energy weapons, and natural environment extremes such as electron, proton, ultraviolet, and atomic oxygen bombardment, is an important design goal. The ideally designed device should be lightweight and readily stowed in existing or near term launch vehicles. Stowability should enable the power generator and its host satellite or spacecraft to be launched together without need for multiple launches or the need for named assembly operations or other extra vehicular activity.
As the hostile threats become more critical due to advances in the enemy weapon systems, and as the natural threats become more demanding due to selection of hazardous orbits, the need for advanced hardening concepts must be designed into flight hardware. No longer can a system be designed and later have its survivability features added, since the resulting weight penalty is too prohibitive. For all weapon systems, monitoring systems and communications, the concepts and design details which have been described above must be considered. In addition, deep space satellites are subject to the noted natural environments and require the use of the shielding concepts incorporated herein.
Most existing systems use solar cells assembled into an array and are deployed when power is required by the system. These arrays are designed to receive a "one sun" level of energy, or less if not directly aligned. Solar cells are more efficient when exposed to higher input energy. In the present invention, the 150 to 200 sun level is used. With this higher efficiency, weight savings are substantial.